Semiconductor devices are small electronic components that are fabricated on a semiconductor wafer substrate. Using a variety of fabrication techniques, these devices are made and connected together to form integrated circuits. A number of integrated circuits may be found on one chip, and are capable of performing a set of useful functions in the operation of an electronic appliance. Examples of such electronic appliances are mobile telephones, personal computers, and personal gaming devices. As the size of these popular devices would imply, the components formed on a chip are small.